bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Cat Nyami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860317 |no = 8169 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 53, 55, 57, 59, 72, 74, 76, 78, 102, 104, 106, 108 |normal_distribute = 20, 4, 3, 3, 10, 4, 3, 3, 20, 4, 3, 3, 10, 4, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 53, 55, 57, 59, 72, 74, 76, 78, 102, 104, 106, 108 |bb_distribute = 15, 4, 3, 3, 15, 4, 3, 3, 15, 4, 3, 3, 15, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 53, 55, 57, 59, 72, 74, 76, 78, 102, 104, 106, 108 |sbb_distribute = 20, 2, 2, 1, 20, 2, 2, 1, 20, 2, 2, 1, 20, 2, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 40, 53, 72, 102 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 53, 53, 55, 57, 59, 72, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 102, 102, 104, 106, 108 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 9, 1, 1, 1, 10, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 9, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An enigmatic Morokai thief from the land of Baldemar. While rummaging through a large slaver encampment, Nyami came across a cave packed with cages. Locked within them were hundreds of young children, their fates grim. The sight of the frightened children reminded of her bitter past, and how she was powerless to save her sister. Refusing to allow history to repeat itself, Nyami discarded her loot, and proceeded to free the children. Instructing them to remain hidden and flee only after the slavers were distracted, she began her rampage around the slaver camp. Wherever she went, Nyami left a trail of destruction in her wake. Tents were set on fire, supplies were ruined and the livestock set loose. Fearing that her own escape could possibly turn the attention of the slavers towards the fleeing younglings, she held back her tears and fears and turned to face the enemy. It was as if fate was on her side that day. Loud battle cries rang out from behind the enemy ranks. From within the new chaos emerged a hooded man with beautiful multicolored wings, riding upon a muddy sand hippo. He reached out his hand and told her, that the children she saved were waiting for their big sister to return home. Not too far away, the victorious cries chanting "Rih'alnase" rang out loud and clear. |summon = Soft kitty…warm kitty… little ball of… Oh!? Are you…looking for me? |fusion = *Chuckles* Stronger…every day! I'm…a big sister…too! |evolution = New "Pawz"…to wear? But…I like my…old ones… Are they…soft? Like kitty pawz? | hp_base = 4420 |atk_base = 1999 |def_base = 1549 |rec_base = 1792 | hp_lord = 6315 |atk_lord = 2857 |def_lord = 2213 |rec_lord = 2561 | hp_anima = 7207 |rec_anima = 2323 |atk_breaker = 3095 |def_breaker = 1975 |def_guardian = 2451 |rec_guardian = 2442 |def_oracle = 2094 |rec_oracle = 2918 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Nyaight Prowler |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 20% boost to critical hit rate & hugely boosts critical and Spark damage |lsnote = 150% boost to Critical damage, 100% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Shadow Pawz |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, fully restores own BB gauge, boosts BB damage & critical hit rate of all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% boost to BB damage, 60% boost to Critical Hit rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Zoom Zooom!! |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), casts stealth on self boosting own critical hit rate for 2 turns & probable Spark critical for self for 1 turn |sbbnote = +300% multiplier per each use (max 3x, only for single foe target), 60% boost to own Critical Hit rate, 60% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 100~1000 |ubb = Nyami Frenzy!!! |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, great boost to Atk, critical hit rate and Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Critical Hit rate, 100% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 5~8 BC on Spark |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Kitty of the Shadows |esitem = Nyami's Bells |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1 & hugely boosts Spark damage when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn when Nyami's Bells is equipped. |esnote = 20% to reduce damage to 1, 100% boost to Spark damage after 16 Sparks |evofrom = 860316 |evointo = 860318 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *Nyami's SBB consecutive use multiplier only affects the single target portion of the attack. *Nyami's SBB and UBB skills are able to Spark with themselves due to the short attack frames between certain parts of the damage distribution, making Nyami a self Spark-er. **This has been officially confirmed as an intentional feature by Gumi. **Nyami is also the first unit to perform self-Spark. |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Nyami3 }}